Floricienta 3
by florindaneim
Summary: Continuacion de la serie floricienta, esta vez ya estan todos cada vez mas grande y flor y max se van a  empezar a quedar mas solos,flor querra tener mas hijos, pero max no estara preparado para tener otro tan luego. Primeros amores de Roberta y Tomas.


Floricienta 3

Esta es la continuación de la serie floricienta que todos conocimos. Ya han pasado cinco años en la vida de floricienta y de todos. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, están todos mucho más grandes y flor y Max cada vez se van quedando más solos. Bueno lean ustedes lo que va a pasar y espero que les guste, es el primer capítulo.

¡No se olviden de dejar reviews!

Cap 1: ¡Quiero otro hijo!

**Flor POV**

Soy feliz, soy muy feliz. Estoy chocha con mi familia, están los trillis, los chikis, el condorito, doña Ana, Greta, Evaristo y todos mis amigos conmigo. La verdad es que siempre soñé con tener lo que tengo aun que no lo habría logrado nunca sin la ayuda de mi mami, de mis haditas y sin el freezer, al cual siempre recordábamos mucho. Además que hace cinco años que los chikis son mis hijos adoptivos, como yo le prometí al freezer que lo haría.

La verdad es que ya todos están muy grandes y con el condorito estamos quedando cada vez más viejos y solos, jaja aun que solo tengo 25 años. Los trillis también están muy grandes, es increíble cómo han crecido, ya tienen 5 años. Margarita se parece cada día más a mi mamá, Andresito cada vez más al condorito y Federico no se a quien se parece, es más bien una mezcla. Ya siento que todos crecen y nos estamos quedando solos, Nico y Maia ya no viven con nosotros y la verdad es que pensaba en tener más hijos, no le he dicho al condorito, pero ya se lo diré.

- Condorito, al fin se digna a aparecer che. No ve que me deja sola a cargo de todo.

- Pero mi amor, si estaba en la oficina. Vos sabes eso, Flor. Además no estabas sola.

- Si, lo sabía, pero por qué no avisa que va a llegar tan tarde, che, no ve que me asusta a mí y a sus hijos.

- Ay, mi amor, no te pongas.

- Bueno, entonces vaya a ver a sus hijos, a saludarlos.

- Y ¿dónde están?

- Están en el playroom con Tomatito.

- Ya, voy a verlos.

- A, si y después que los vea me gustaría que habláramos un poco, los dos solos.

- Está bien, después hablamos.

El condorito y yo fuimos al playroom con nuestros hijos.

- ¡Hola papi! – le decían los trillis.

- Hola max. – Le dijo Tomy.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se porta Tomy con ustedes? ¿Bien?

- Si papi, me encanta, es como mi hermano mayor. – Decía Margarita.

- Si, es que es tu hermanito mayor. –Le dije yo.

- Entonces me encanta que sea nuestro hermano mayor.

- Condorito quédese un rato con ellos mientras yo les hago la leche, para que después vayan a la cama.

-¡NO! Mami, ¿por qué? – Dijo Fede.

- Porque ya es tarde para ustedes y son chicos todavía no se pueden quedar hasta tarde, además que papi y yo tenemos cosas de grandes que hablar.

- Mami tiene razón. – les dijo el condorito

Después de darles la leche y dejarlos dormiditos como angelitos, con mis haditas cuidándolos, me fui a hablar con el condorito.

- ¿Condorito?

- Si, flor, decime

- Estaba pensando el otro día, que nos estamos quedando solos, ni Maia ni Nico están aquí, tampoco farolitos, y tomy esta cada vez más grande e independiente.

- Si, mi amor, pero nos vemos con ellos todas las semanas, los viernes y domingos.

- Si lo sé, che, ¿Qué le pasa me da dejar hablar o no?

- Bueno, bueno pero no te pongas así.

- Bueno lo que le quiero decir es, que estaba pensando que a lo mejor sería bueno tener otra hija.

- ¡¿Más hijos? ¿Qué no estás contenta con todos los que ya tenemos? ¿No crees que sea mucho?

- No condorito, yo le dije antes de que nos casáramos que yo quería tener muchos hijos, más de los que ya tenemos.

- Si, está bien, pero ¿No crees que es muy luego?

- ¿Qué a caso no quiere tener más hijos conmigo? Mire que me dan los flikitis asesinos y no me controlo ¿e?

- No es eso flor pero es que tenemos que pensarlo mejor, esperar un poco.

- ¿¡Esperar que? Che, ¿esperar a que nos hagamos más viejos?, ¿A que se vayan todos de casa?

- No flor, no es eso, es que todavía somos muy jóvenes.

- Bueno, entonces piénselo solo, porque yo me voy a ver a mis trillis.

Max Pov

Flor se enojó y se fue, porque no llegamos a un acuerdo, yo a veces no la entiendo. Después llegó Tomás, esperaba que el pudiera entenderme.

- ¿Qué pasa Max?

- Flor, me pasa. No la entiendo, ahora de la noche a la mañana quiere tener más hijos y yo le dije que esperáramos un tiempo más, pero ella se enojó porque piensa que no quiero tener más hijos con ella y no me entiende. Ayudame Tomy por favor. No sé qué hacer.

- Tranquilo Max, ya se le va a pasar, vos sabés como es flor, ya se le va a pasar.

- Ese es el problema, que a veces no le pasa. Pero gracias por escucharme, me sirvió mucho.

- Si, cuando quieras Max.

Rápidamente subí a la pieza de los trillis, la que antes era de flor.

- ¿Flor?

- ¡Cállese condorito! Que va a despertar a los trillis.

- Bueno, entonces ¿podemos hablar?

- Mmm… no sé condorito, usted está todo así y no me escucha.

- Mi amor vos sabés que quiero lo mejor para vos y para todos.

- Si se condorito, pero bueno ahora vamos para abajo que los trillis duermen aquí.

Flor POV

El condorito insistía en hablar del tema, yo prefería hacerlo otro día, no quería que termináramos peliados.

- Bueno condorito, pero ahora no hablemos mejor del tema, sabe que me voy a caminar un poco. Usted si quiere vaya a la cama.

- Pero no te demores mucho, mira que ya es tarde.

- Si, no se preocupe, después nos vemos condorito.

Me fui pensando en lo que me había dicho el condorito y pensé que a lo mejor tenía razón y había que esperar un poco antes de volver a tener un bebé. En fin, llegó el viernes y todo normal, era el día en que todos nos juntábamos y además el día en que doña Ana llegaba con Evaristo de aquel tan agradable viaje que se habían tomado por un mes. Lo cual nos había dejado al condorito y a mí, hacer nuestra vida como quisiéramos sin ellos queriéndolo hacer todo.

- Condorito tiene que ir a buscar a su mamá y a Evaristo al aeropuerto, vaya, que yo cuido todo aquí y ayudo a Greta con lo de la noche.

- Bueno flor, pero mamá llega a las siete de la tarde.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso?

- Que son las cuatro mi amor.

- A, ya, entonces vaya a pasear a los trillis y aproveche de acompañar a Tomy a casa de Robertita.

- Pero flor, si vive al lado Roberta.

- A ya sé, sabe que más quédese aquí nada más, que yo voy a ayudar a Greta.

- Bueno, anda, anda.

- Hola Gretis, ¿te ayudo en algo?

- Si, mi queger que flogicienta me ayude en cucina.

- Ay Gretis, no sé qué hacer. Le dije al condorito que quería que tuviéramos otra hija, pero parece que no quiere tener otro hijo conmigo, che.

- No, yo no creegr eso, mi creegr que floricienta tenegr que darle tiempo a ser escondorito y no segr tan ansiosa pichonona.

- Ay, si se Gretis, pero a veces creo que el condorito ya no me quiere más y ahora no quiero hablar de nuevo el tema con él sobre tener más bebés.

- Mi creegr que tener que hablar con él aun que no quiera y sea difícil para usted, así van a llegar a un acuerdo y no van a peliar.

- Gracias Gretis, tus consejos siempre me ayudan y son un gran aporte. Bueno y ahora yo te ayudo.

Mientras yo ayudaba a Greta en la cocina, los demás hacían su vida.

Tomás POV

Me fui donde Roberta, ella quería que la acompañara porque estaba muy nerviosa, iba a ir una amiga a llevarle a su hermano, que al parecer era del colegio y a ella le gustaba mucho. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa y como un buen amigo la acompañe para que estuviera más tranquila.

- Gracias Tomi por acompañarme, sabes que es la primera que vez que Agustín viene a mi casa.

- Si Roberta, además que yo te acompaño porque sabes que te requiero mucho, sos mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana, si hasta has vivido conmigo.

- Si tomi y eso es lo que me gusta de vos, que sos una buena persona y un excelente amigo.

Estábamos en eso cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

- ¿Si?

- Rober, soy yo Silvana y vengo con Agustín.

- A, si Silvana, pasen. – Rober me miró con cara de ansiosa y me dijo. – Ahí vienen.

- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Rápidamente entraron.

- Así que vos sos Tomás, Roberta me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, me dijo que eres como un hermano para ella y el mejor amigo que podría tener. – Dijo Silvana.

Sin darme cuenta me sonrojé mucho, debo admitir que estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿A si? Que bueno es saberlo, jaja eso quiere decir que no me lo dice solo a mi.

- Si, Jajaja. Bueno Robertita, este es mi hermano mellizo Agustín.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó el hermano de Silvana de un beso en la mejilla a Rober y a mí de la mano.

- A sí que vos sos el Fritzenwalden del que me hablaba mi hermana que le hablaba Roberta.

- Si, jaja que loco ¿no? Roberta le dice a tu hermana y tu hermana a ti. Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan mencionado. Bueno, ahora que ya se conocieron los voy a dejar, te veo en casa a la noche Rober.

- Si, si, no te preocupes ahí estaremos con mamá.

- Bueno entonces ya que te vas ¿te puedo acompañar? – me preguntó Silvana.

- Claro que sí y así aprovechas de conocer mi casa y algunas personas de mi numerosa familia.

- Claro, che. A vos Agustín ¿Te molesta que vaya?

- No, para nada anda no más.

- Si, además que es aquí, en la casa de al lado. – dijo Roberta. – Después si querés podemos ir. – le dijo Roberta a Agustín.

- A, sí, claro. Después nos vemos entonces y trata bien a mi hermanita.

- Si, Jajaja. Por supuesto que sí, si yo soy un caballero.

Nos fuimos con Silvana a mi casa. Se la presentaría a Max y a Flor, estoy seguro que les caerá bien.

- Bueno Silvana, esta es mi casa. Y ¿Qué te parece?

- Esta relinda, ¿y donde están tus papás?

- ¿Mis papás? Este… no sé, esperame aquí.

- ¿Max? ¿Dónde estás?

Max salió de su habitación.

- ¿Si? Decime tomy que pasa.

- Traje a una amiga que quiere conocer a mis papás, vení vos sos mi papá.

- Ha, ¿Enserio? Esperame que ya voy.

Fui donde estaba Silvana y esperé a Max, pero primero apareció flor.

- Hola flor, ¿Cómo estás? – le dije

- Bien tomatote y ¿vos? Y ella ¿quién es?

- Ella es una amiga de Roberta, se llama Silvana. Silvana, ella es mi madre adoptiva, flor.

- Mucho gusto Silvana, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sos amiga de Tomy también?

- Hola, la verdad es que recién nos conocimos en casa de Roberta, es que le llevé a mi hermano para que se conocieran, Jajaja.

- A, pero mira que bien y ¿a Robertita le gusta tu hermano?

- Ella me dijo que si le gustaba un poco y la verdad es que parece que a él también le gusta.

- Bueno, espero que se hagan bien amiguitos. Y el condorito ¿Dónde está?

- Estaba en su escritorio, me dijo que venía luego pero ni se apareció. Bueno, nosotros vamos a estar arriba, voy a mostrarle a Silvana el resto de la mansión.

- Bueno, pero vayan con cuidado. A propósito ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 17:20, ¿Por qué flor?

- Es que el condorito tiene que ir a buscar a su mamá y a Evaristo a las 19:00

- A, dale, bueno nosotros vamos a estar arriba.

Subimos y estaba Martín en la pieza. Nos miró con cara insinuante.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! – me decía abrazándome y levantando. – y ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Martín, Martín, ella es amiga de Roberta, la traje a casa porque su hermano esta con Roberta. Yo la traje a ella para que conociera la mansión.

- A, bueno, pero ¿Por qué no me decís que era amiga de Roberta.

- Porque vos no me dejaste ni presentártela. Silvana, él es mi hermano Martín. Tincho, ella es Silvana, amiga de Roberta.

- Hola Martín. ¿Cuántos años tenes?

- Yo tengo 19 y ¿vos?

- Yo tengo 13 años.

- A, igual que Tomás. Bueno, los dejo para que estén tranquilos, cualquier cosa que necesiten voy a estar donde Maia.

- Quién es Maia? Pregunto Silvana

- Maia es mi hermana mayor, ¿ya te presenté a mis hermanos pequeños?

- No, ¿Qué hermanos? ¿Los trillizos?

- Si, ellos. Tienen 5 años apenas, son los menores. Pero al parecer flor quiere tener más hijos.


End file.
